Карта Сокровищ
Описание Карта сокровищ становится доступной, когда главный герой достигает 32 уровня. Карта сокровищ доступна в верхнем меню, нажав на значок карты сокровищ (иконка изображенная слева). Здесь, игроки могут совершать охоту за сокровищами. Каждая область содержит различное количество серебра и различных предметов, игрок может получить серебро и один из этих элементов. Охота за сокровищами имеет 20 минут восстановления, и игроки должны ждать, пока снова не смогут искать. Однако есть мини-игра, которая может уменьшить время восстановления на 5 минут. Каждый день, игроки имеют 4 попытки грабежа и 5 попыток поиска сокровищ. В связи с недавним обновлением игры (9-15 июня 2014 года), охота за сокровищами была модифицированна и каждая область обеспечивает новый тип элемента под названием Доказательство Рекрута, вместе с различными видами пилюлей могущества, и увеличено количество серебра. Примечание: Количество серебра каждой области охоты указано выше, серебро, полученное игроком 100 ур. Количество серебра может быть больше или меньше в зависимости от уровня игрока. Это также относится и к грабежу. Экспедиция Каждый день игроки получают 5 попыток поиска сокровищ. Экспедиция может проходить на разных областях, но не может происходить одновременно. 'Обновление' Под одновлением имеется ввиду случайная смена области охоты. Есть два типа обновления во время начала экспедиции: Серебряное обновление и Золотое обновление. Всего можно использовать 5 серебряных обновлений и 10 золотых обновлений для каждого исследования. Серебряное обновление стоит 10000 серебра, а каждое Золотое обновление стоит 10 золотых каждое. 'VIP Разблокировки' VIP Разблокировка доступна для VIP6 и выше. При стоимости 150 золота, VIP игроки могут непосредственно разблокировать Подземелье Даймэ, не используя никакого вида обновлений. После прямой разблокировки, они могут по-прежнему использовать серебро и золото для обновления. Мини-Игра Ограбления Каждый день, у игроков есть 4 шансов на ограбления. Ограбление игрока означает кража серебра от них. Ограбление требует грабитель, чтобы победить в поединке своей цели. Каждый успешный грабёж потребляет 1 шанс. Если грабитель не сможет победить свою цель, то шанс грабёжа не потребляется. Каждый игрок может быть ограблен только до 2x каждый день. В старом NinjaWorld за сокровищами, давали только серебро . В новой карте сокровищ, грабежа не только обеспечивают серебро, но также пилюли могущества, в зависимости от того, что игрок ограбил. Чем выше ранг ограбления, тем выше серебра и ранги пилюль могущества. Hunting Indicator Hunting indicators are the miniature version of the different areas of treasure hunt. By these indicators, players can have grasp of who to rob. Each indicator has unique design below it which also described what area a player is currently hunting on, together with a color-coded gear around the player's main character's face. Below are the indicators and descriptions: Included also in the Hunting indicator is the Hunting Bar. This black bar represents the time before a player completes a hunt. As time pass, a yellow-orange color fills the black bar. The closer the yellow-orange to the right side, the closer a hunt to finish. When the bar is filled, the hunt is finished and a mail will be sent to the hunting player's mail box. The mail contains message telling about the events of the hunt: * Items obtained * Silver obtained * Robbery loss